Opération Dorise
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Aux yeux de la petite Rise, l'Inquisitrice était comme une mère. Mais elle suspecte quelque chose entre elle et le Commandant Cullen. Elle et Dorian vont donc essayer de découvrir ce qu'il se passe...


**A/N :** **Yoh les amis ! Entre quelques chapitres de la fic' sur AC Syndicate, je me suis permis d'écrire sur ma nouvelle obsession : DRAGON AGE INQUISITION. Ce ne sera pas le seul OS que je vais faire dessus, bien au contraire. Dragon Age a un univers tellement vaste que j'ai déjà des idées pour au moins déjà six autres OS. Bien sûr, j'ai mes préférences pour les OS, je vais en faire pas mal sur le couple Travelyan/Cullen, PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOMBEE LITTERALEMENT AMOUREUSE DU COMMANDANT ET DE SA ROMANCE QUI EST JUSTE TROP MIGNONNE. Bref, voilà désolée pour cette agression. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
PS : Lisez Rissé, et non pas Raïze (comme le mot Rise en anglais quoi), j'ai opté pour ce prénom en hommage à une chanteuse coréenne décédée il y a plus d'un an, Kwon RiSe, que j'aimais énormément, et j'aime beaucoup ce prénom.**

* * *

Du haut de ses neuf ans, Rise était déjà promise à un brillant avenir: elle se défendait extrêmement bien au combat, elle n'avait pas peur de ses ennemis - bien qu'elle n'est jamais été en situation réelle, jusqu'à récemment - et elle était aussi joyeuse que passionnée. Elle souriait pour un rien, il lui arrivait de chanter des chansons comme ça, sur un coup de tête et de sautiller partout juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle venait de Golefalois, et les gens du village l'adoraient. Même le roi Alistair adorait la voir vagabonder dans son château. Il apercevait souvent sa femme, Hanna, jouer avec elle dans le hall principal. Les villageois aimaient la prendre dans leurs bras, rire avec elle... Jusqu'au jour où son grand frère, Alban fut assassiné par des Templiers Rouges lors d'une mission effectuée sur les Marches Solitaires. Les parents de la fillette, aussi bien désespérés que désemparés, décidèrent de déserter le village avec leur fille. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Val Royeaux, il y eut cette déchirure dans le ciel, ce trou qui faisait peur à la majorité de la population. C'est là qu'ils eurent vent que des troupes et une curieuse jeune femme, surnommée "Messagère d'Antrasté" étaient réunis à Darse pour essayer de refermer ce gigantesque trou vert au-dessus de leur tête.

Mais alors qu'ils se croyaient en sécurité, Darse fut ensevelie lors de l'attaque de Corypheus, et les parents de la fillette, ainsi que sa grande soeur de trois ans son aînée y perdirent la vie, laissant là la jeune Rise orpheline à neuf ans seulement. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout cela s'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait pleuré les premiers jours, puis les pleurs cessèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ce fut la fameuse Messagère d'Andrasté qui remarqua en premier la fillette dans les couloirs de Fort Céleste. Alors que Rise accrochait des dessins sur les murs, la Messagère - maintenant baptisée Inquisitrice - fut surprise de voir une enfant dans de tels lieux. Avant d'aborder la fillette, l'Inquisitrice inspecta les curieux dessins qu'elle accrochait. Ce n'était pas des dessins, mais plutôt des messages : "Croyez en notre victoire", "Nous allons gagner", "Ne pleurons pas ceux qui sont partis, gardons nos larmes pour plus tard", et un autre qui l'avait profondément touchée : "Au revoir, Papa, Maman, Lili. Merci" . Elle comprit rapidement que sa famille avait fait partie des victimes de Darse, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de la prendre sous son aile.

Les deux femmes firent plus ample connaissance, Rise s'était montrée très polie et chose qui avait surpris l'Inquisitrice: elle ne prêtait pas attention à son titre. Elle ne l'appelait pas "Inquisitrice" ou "Votre Grâce", non... Elle l'appelait seulement par son prénom, "Emma". Une compléxité avait naquit très rapidement entre les deux mages. Et tout comme à l'époque où elle vivait à Golefalois, tout le monde à Fort Céleste adorait la petite. Elle était douce, toujours à l'écoute, et à la voir rire, jamais on n'oserait imaginer que sa famille toute entière venait d'être décimée. Rise se portait volontaire pour la plupart des tâches, comme déposer des papiers auprès de Joséphine, aider Dorian à chercher des livres dans l'immense bibliothèque, fournir les couvertures que lui donnait Léliana aux soldats, prévenir intel de ci ou de ça... Et en parallèle, elle avait supplié Emma Trevelyan de continuer à la former pour devenir un mage. Une telle demande avait suscité la curiosité et l'étonnement de l'Inquisitrice, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit mage aussi jeune.

\- Je n'ai pas pu protéger Papa, Maman et Lili, alors je veux devenir plus forte !, s'exclama la petite, en sautant, faisant voler ses longues couettes dans le vent.

Emma était assise sur l'un des bancs du jardin, et écoutait la fillette.

\- Comme ça, un jour, je pourrai être aussi forte que toi, et je pourrais moi aussi terrasser un Dragon !

La Messagère d'Antrasté avait bien fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple femme aux yeux de Rise: elle était un exemple. Contrairement aux gens qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer, elle ne voyait pas en Emma un espoir. Elle voyait en elle quelqu'un qui lui donnait la volonté d'apprendre et de se perfectionner, et ça avait beaucoup touché Emma. Lorsqu'elle le comprit, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à prendre la petite dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue en la secouant dans les airs.

Emma avait accepté de superviser l'entraînement de Rise, et dire qu'elle n'apprenait pas rapidement aurait été un sacré mensonge. Elle était très étonnée des talents de la fillette. Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de parler de ses progrès à Dorian, qui était l'une des personnes les plus proches de Rise. Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de superviser son entraînement, lorsqu'Emma était occupée ou en mission. Et des fois, c'était le Commandant. Rise l'adorait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas mage, elle adorait apprendre à se battre à l'épée avec lui. C'était Emma qui avait suggéré de lui apprendre à se battre à l'épée. Lorsqu'Emma était absente, elle venait souvent dans les quartiers du Commandant et l'aidait à donner tel ou tel rapport à telle personne, puis elle finissait généralement par s'endormir sur la paille au fond de la pièce. Quand Rise ouvrait les yeux, elle se retrouvait toujours dans le lit du Commandant, alors que lui était toujours en train de travailler à son bureau. Si elle ne se confiait pas à Emma, c'était à lui qu'elle se confiait.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle avait été "adoptée" par Emma et ses amis, Rise avait rapidement discerné la complexité entre la jeune femme et le Commandant. Ca avait éveillé sa curiosité au point d'en faire sa petite enquête, l'air de rien. Comme tous les matins, elle se levait de son lit, dans la chambre d'Emma - elle avait fait construire un lit exprès pour la petite - puis fit rapidement le lit, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre le hall principal. Saluant tout le monde en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, elle finit par rejoindre Dorian dans la bibliothèque un peu plus haut. Le Tévintide ne l'ayant pas remarqué, elle marcha discrètement derrière lui pour le surprendre en lui chatouillant les côtes. Dorian, comme à chaque fois, se faisait avoir et piquait une mini-crise puis finissait par taquiner la petite. Léliana, non loin de là, regardaient les deux personnes s'amuser, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Dorian avait un côté grand frère, mais il fallait avouer que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Dorian invita Rise à s'installer dans son fauteuil, et il s'accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur que la petite fille.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se battre, un peu ?

Rise fit "non" de la tête, et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. À en juger par la tête qu'elle faisait, Dorian savait qu'elle hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se releva et s'adossa à la bibliothèque en croisant ses jambes.

\- Qu'eeeeeeest-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Tu crois que Cullen et Emma sont amoureux ?

Il s'attendait à n'importe quoi, sauf à ça. La question de Rise le fit légèrement rire et il reprit sa position de départ pour prendre les mains de la fillette dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle gonfla ses joues, quelque peu gênée, et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- C'est juste que... Ils sont toujours ensemble et... En fait, j'ai peur.

\- T'as peur ?

Rise acquiesce.

\- Emma est comme ma maman et j'ai l'impression qu'il me la vole...

Et là, Dorian explosa de rire. Il savait très bien que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux personnes, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était sérieux ou si c'était juste un flirt, histoire de se rassurer avant une éventuelle fin du monde.

\- Tu sais, Rise, beaucoup de personnes aiment sincèrement Emma. Elle représente beaucoup pour chacun d'entre nous, et... il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas la seule à qui elle tient, même si elle tient beaucoup à toi.

Dorian approcha son visage de l'oreille de Rise.

\- Et entre nous, tu préfères que ce soit le Commandant ou Iron Bull qui séduise l'Inquisitrice ?

Elle s'excita sur le fauteuil et s'exclama:

\- Cullen !

Guettant les alentours, Dorian proposa quelque chose à sa protégée:

\- Tu veux aller les espionner ? Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se trame entre eux, à vrai dire.

Rise leva les mains au ciel, et se leva immédiatement, prenant la main de Dorian et l'emmenant dans le hall principal. Commença ensuite l'opération qu'ils nommèrent... Opération Dorise, tout simplement. Réfléchir n'était pas l'une des plus grosses passion du Tévintide, à vrai dire.

* * *

Rise pénétra dans la salle de commandement et servit des gâteaux qu'elle avait concoctés à Emma, Cassandra, Léliana, Cullen et Joséphine. Une fois remerciée, elle fit mine de quitter la salle sauf qu'elle s'est cachée dans un entrebaillement au fond de la salle. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était vrai que cette histoire entourant ce "Corypheus" lui faisait peur, et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait être aussi forte qu'Emma. Pour pouvoir protéger sa nouvelle famille de ce monstre. Elle ne dût pas attendre bien longtemps avant que Cullen et Emma ne se retrouvent seuls dans la salle. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, elle comprit, malgré son jeune âge, qu'ils étaient bel et bien un couple. Elle les entendaient s'embrasser. Et là, elle commença à paniquer et elle sortit de sa cachette:

\- Ne me vole pas ma Maman !, s'écria-t-elle, en tremblant.

Le blond et sa dulcinée, surpris par l'intervention de Rise, arrêtèrent aussitôt leurs activités. Sans pour autant lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur la femme, Cullen se mit à rire de vive voix. Ca serait venu d'une autre personne, il aurait été sacrément gêné, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Emma regarda Rise en souriant et s'approcha d'elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et l'assit sur le rebord de la table d'état-major, à côté de Cullen.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas trésor, personne ne va nous séparer, s'exclama-t'elle en caressant les cheveux de Rise.

\- Vraiment ?

Emma acquiesça. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers Cullen, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres, qui suscita l'interrogation de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Et je me demande qui sera ton père..., commença Emma d'une voix langoureuse.

Cullen se râcla la gorge, quelque peu gêné.

\- Je- uh- Je me le demande aussi, lâche-t-il, en détournant le regard des filles.

Emma glissa une main sur son dos et l'attira vers elle.

\- Une fois cette guerre finie, on pourra s'installer, tous les trois quelque part, et on sera heureux. Hein, qu'en penses-tu, Rise ?

Parcourue d'une joie incontrôlable, elle leva les mains en l'air et se mit à rire.

* * *

Le soir même, Rise attendit patiemment Emma dans la chambre. Elle avait peur de dormir toute seule dans cette immense chambre. Elle avait laissé toutes les bougies allumées et ne quittait pas la porte du placard en face d'elle des yeux. La moitié de son visage caché en-dessous sa couette, elle osait à peine bouger. Rise finit par se lever, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses chaussons, et décida de s'aventurer dans le fort à la recherche de Dorian, pour pouvoir aller chercher Emma.

Elle n'eut pas à le chercher très longtemps puisqu'il était toujours au même endroit. À la seconde où Dorian l'avait vue, il comprit de quoi il en retournait. Et évidemment, si Emma n'était pas dans sa chambre à cette heure, il savait très bien où elle était. Ou plutôt, il avait son idée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter de la confirmer. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Cullen. Dorian savait qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, à faire le Créateur ne sait quoi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendit des halètements derrière la porte qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais trop tard, Rise s'était faufilée et a grimpé de façon à atteindre l'une des fenêtres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "oh" de choc et se couvrit immédiatement les yeux. Dorian, à côté d'elle, éclata de rire devant la stupeur de la fillette innocente. Il crut bon de ramener Rise dans sa chambre et rester auprès d'elle le temps qu'Emma et Cullen finisse ce qu'ils fassent... si Emma ne décidait pas de rester dormir avec le Commandant cela dit. Sa main dans celle de Dorian, Rise leva sa tête pour le regarder et lui demanda:

\- Dis, Dorian, je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?

Dorian lâcha un rire.

\- Haha, peut-être, peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Est-ce que Rise devait dire à Emma qu'elle les avait surpris au mauvais moment ? Hmm... C'était une bonne question. En tout cas, elle ne dirait pas non à un petit frère. Elle en a toujours voulu un.

* * *

 **Voilà, un p'tit truc bien mignon. Je pense que pour le prochain OS, ce sera un truc plus sérieux , mais ce sera full Travelyan/Cullen cette fois-ci (là, j'abordais plus la complicité entre Dorian et Rise haha). J'adore Dorian au fait. J'aimerai bien aussi faire un OS qui réunirait à la fois Cullen et Alistair (parce que oui, quand même, Alistair est mon second grand amour dans la série 3), mais j'ai pas encore d'idée sur ça haha. Brefouille, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
